


I am your future as you are my past

by SVTstan



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig's dad is a jerk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not for real, Physical Abuse, Romance, he loves his gay son, only in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVTstan/pseuds/SVTstan
Summary: Tweek and Craig are best friends (and a little bit more), but Craig's father wants to separate them permanently, because he think it's not healthy, so he decides to move away with his son.What will happen to the two friends? Maybe they can never meet again or if so, things will never be the same.





	1. Know your borders

**Author's Note:**

> Few things:  
> This will have a few chapters, but we'll see how long exactly~  
> It WILL have some angst (because of Thomas - Craig's dad), but fluff too  
> In the story, they are underage (like really, they are in primary school), I hope some will still enjoy it! Nothing sexual is planned.  
> Aaand, the title is from Seventeen's Jun and The8's song called 'My I' (the Chinese version); if you're interested in what's inspired me, please check it out here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6HEUZW6HTc 
> 
> Also, I've edited the first 4 chapters, so now it's only two and has a few rewritten parts!  
> 

伸出双手 前方有我在这里  
我们会相见 不要去想念  
我就是你的未来  
你就是我的过去

Stretch out your hands, I am there in front of you  
We will meet, don’t yearn for me  
I am your future  
You are my past

* * *

 

When Craig heard their parents arguing about to divorce, he didn’t really pay any attention, like usually. It wasn’t the first time they’ve shouted at, threatening each other with this kind of stuff. But at that time Tweek happened to be at his place too, and he couldn’t ignore the situation like his best friend. He was twitching a lot more than usual, so Craig moved closer to him, after putting Stripe back to his cage, who was on his lap before. He did his best to calm him down – which wasn’t that much – patting the other’s back. They didn’t say a word, just listening to the loud voices came up from downstairs. But then Craig’s father said something what freaked out Tweek even more: he shouted at his wife that he will move out from this poisonous place that made his son a faggot, and will take him as well.  
“GAH! W-what?!” – Tweek cried out.  
“He can’t do that, right?! He can’t take you away, right? RIGHT?!” – He asked Craig in panic but his friend was in shock too. He always has known that his father was getting the wrong impression about his relationship with Tweek, because they’re best friends and they sleep at each other’s places, they have a guinea pig who they call their son, and yes, because of the Asian girls they have to pretend that they’re together, but his parents should know that’s not for real – at least not in a way that would make him a _faggot_.  
Craig’s mind went blank so he didn’t even hear anything what Tweek said – or more correctly screamed in panic. His face was getting more and more pale and he unconsciously grabbed Tweek’s hand so hard that the other squeaked – this was what pulled back him to reality.  
“Ah, I’m sorry dude.” He said as he let go Tweek.   
“No-! Gah, I mean it’s okay it didn’t hurt that much. B-but Craig... Do you think your father really meant it?!”  
“...I have no fucking idea.” His hands were cold and his throat was dry, which was far from normal when it came to him. He usually gave zero fucks about the stuff was going on within his family, but now it wasn’t about just his family, if they would move away, that would mean that he couldn’t see Tweek anymore – he didn’t want that.  
“Look, there’s no way I’ll move away. Just... For now, we shouldn’t even think about it.” He really hoped that this would calm down Tweek’s nerves.  
“B-But-!”  
“I won’t leave you, okay?! It’s-... There is no fucking way!” As soon as he said that he regretted his words a bit, because he saw the other boy’s cheek turning red. A warm feeling started in his chest and then climbed up to his ears – fuck, why was he blushing?! – so he turned his sight away embarrassed, but the blonde one was throwing himself into Craig’s arms, so even though it felt awkward, he hugged him tight, while Tweek was sobbing and mumbled something he couldn’t hear. The stayed like that for a very long time, until the voices downstairs and in their heads have faded away so much that they could sleep calmly in each other’s arms.

Deep inside they hoped that Craig’s parents have forgotten all about the day before. Tweek was still sleeping in Craig’s arms, which now hurt like hell but he didn’t have the heart to wake him up, so they stayed like that for another half an hour until Tweek started to open his eyes too with some growling and yawning.  
“Hey Tweekers” Craig smiled at the shorter boy, rubbing the blonde hair and stretching his arms.  
“’Mornin’” Tweek seemed really tired as usual, and as soon as he realized the position they were in – their legs on each other, way too close – he blushed hard and got up from bed fast. Craig didn’t really acknowledge his friend’s reaction because he was still sleepy.  
“W-we should go downstairs-! I-I need some coffee! – Tweek stuttered, so Craig – as a good friend he is only for Tweek – got up too and walked down with him to the kitchen. But after making the coffee and some breakfast, he heard a loud noise – maybe someone have shut a door – and footsteps dashing down the stairs. A second later, they’ve known the source of the noises too.  
“CRAIG!” His father harshly called out for him.   
“What?!” He really wasn’t in the mood to communicate with any family member – not like there was a time when he was.   
“Send home that nerve-racking friend of yours and start to pack, you have one hour!” He ordered his son, then disappeared to somewhere.  
Pure fear was that could be seen on Tweek’s face, but Craig was mostly furious than frightened.   
“W-what the hell?! Gah! Craig?!!” – The blonde boy was jitterier than ever, but the only thing Craig could do was grab the boy’s hand and try not to shout or cry or both. “You can’t go! You said yesterday that you w-won’t! THIS CAN’T BE REAL!” – It looked like Tweek’s going to have a panic attack, so Craig put away his fury, and hold tight his best friend.  
“Tweekers... It’s going to be oka-“  
“NO, IT WON’T! You are going to leave me, agh, and I-I c-can’t-“ Now he was crying on Craig’s shoulders, who tried to hush him, with not so much luck. They didn’t even realize, when Craig’s father shouted at them and then run upstairs to grab some clothes for his son. When he found them still holding hands, while Tweek was crying and Craig was also rubbing his eyes hard, he separated them with strength and put Craig into his vehicle. It was no use, how loud Craig was shouting or now crying for his best friend, the father didn’t listen, just mumbled to himself.  
“I won’t let my son to be a fucking _faggot_ , for fuck’s sake!”

* * *

 

The word _sad_ didn’t describe what Craig felt in their new flat, all alone in his room. The first few days didn’t even seem real for him. He just wandered through the rooms in the same clothes, with the same expression on his face, which can’t be spoken by words. His whole life turned upside down and he didn’t have any idea how to deal with that. Craig didn’t really sleep, eat or speak during the first week, but his father didn’t give a single fuck about it – at least it was like that for Craig.

But that time was almost as hellish for the father like the son. He was fed up with the town and his wife but he was also starting to miss it. The only thought that hold him back was the safe of his son.

He knew all too well this situation, since there was a boy like Craig before in South Park. It was quite long ago, before their children, when he only started to date his future wife in their senior year. That boy was always with one of his friends, but only him. They shared their toys as well as their secrets. When puberty hit them, the town started to question their relationship, since they were too close to each other, they were inseparable. One day, there was a big issue in the local high school about someone who was beaten up. Craig’s father only heard the victim’s name and somehow, he knew what happened. Even so, he was still shocked when he realized that it was his best friend who hurt the boy, when he showed off with the story after school in front of their group of friends. “Yeah, I punched that little pussy in the face, ‘cause you know, he’s a pussy, a fag.” After that day the kid’s life was living hell. He got beaten up every single day by some guys and his friend also started to ignore him. Then once the kids went too far, and the poor guy ended up in a hospital, the family decided to move far away and he has never heard about them afterwards. So, Thomas Tucker decided that his son won’t be some miserable kid, lying on some dirty hospital bed. He needed to believe in his theory, which is the only way his son’s life could be, if he doesn’t separate him and that Tweak boy. And still, there was a part of him that wanted to go back to home, to have a whole family. Of course, Craig didn’t know this story, nor what his father thought, so he was just upset about the situation.

When Craig called Tweek on the second day, after he gathered some strength for doing it, they could only speak a few words, before his father heard them from the other room and took away Craig’s phone. He also took away his computer, to prevent any kind of communication between the two boys.

“What the hell?!” Craig shouted, when Thomas broke in half his phone in front of his eyes.   
“You won’t talk with him.”  
“W-what?!”  
“You two won’t talk ever again!” When Craig flipped him off and wanted to say some other things, a sudden punch came from his father.   
“I SAID, you won’t talk to him!” Craig just flipped him off again and disappeared in his so-called room.

It went like this for a few days, because Craig stole his father’s phone and then borrowed his laptop, but he got caught every time, and got beaten up. After the ninth time, Craig felt miserable, looking up into his father’s eyes, when he shouted at him.   
“DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!” His father shout for the tenth time at least, when Craig finally surrendered.   
“...Yes.”  
“I don’t think I’ve heard that.” Craig sighed at his father’s nonsense, but said anyways what he wanted to hear.  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Good.”  
After that Craig didn’t try to get connected with Tweek anymore. His face hurt too much because of his father’s fists. Since it was almost September and Thomas didn’t want to deal with attending his son into a new school and he was getting tired of being angry at his wife, they moved back again to the family’s house in South Park.

Craig’s mother and sister didn’t really give a shit about his bruises, they were getting used to see him that way, since he got into fights in school pretty often – even if it was always the result of some kind of bet, what Cartman and his friends made up. So, it seemed everything got back to normal, whatever it was to the Tucker family. But before the first day of school, Thomas remembered Craig that he can’t talk with the blonde boy. It was more like a threat, since Craig got some new bruises to his arms, from his father’s grip. Craig didn’t even said anything to him anymore, except some “Sure”s and “Yes, Sir”s. His mind was blank, he didn’t really think of anything, just did things how he was asked to, if a psychologist had seen him that time, they would say he was getting in depression despite of his young age.

  
On the first day of school, nobody really payed any attention to him, like always, most of the people didn’t even notice that he was out of town for a long time. Nobody, except Tweek. He rushed to him in the second, he saw him.  
“HAH, CRAIG?! You came back?”  
“Hm.”  
“Why didn’t you write me anything?! GAH! You disappeared! It was so stressful!”  
“Sorry.” He said, but his voice was even quieter, than usual. Before the stuff with his dad, his voice sounded like he didn’t give a single fuck about anything – which was true – but now it just seemed... lifeless, Tweek thought.  
“Are-are you okay, Craig?” He was concerned about his best friend, so he put his hand on the other’s shoulder to comfort him. But in the same second Craig jumped back from the touch. For a second, Tweek could’ve swear that it was fear he saw in his eyes. But Tweek couldn’t even ask about it, since Craig, like some kind of shitty robot has spoken up first.  
“I’m okay. I don’t wanna talk with you, just leave.”  
Craig rushed away from his sight, leaving the blonde boy speechless. This is not Craig, it can’t be – he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it, even though it's not that long for now. But I will try to upload as soon as I can if you are interested in the story. >w<


	2. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek is freaked out and Token tries to be a good friend (or more like a mother).

Tweek was never a person who could sleep much, but this night was even worse. Craig didn’t want to talk with him, every time he tried, after their first conversation in the morning, he just walked over him, like he didn’t exist in the first place. Now it was like that for three days in a row, since school has started. Because of the constant worrying, he didn’t speak with his other friends either; he was in his own world during day and night. On the fourth day, when he was at his locker, lost in his own thoughts still, a sudden touch on his shoulder brought him back to reality.  
“GAH! Don’t kill me!” He couldn’t help it but scream, it was his natural reaction.  
“Chill out dude, it’s just me.” Token was the one who gave him a smaller heart attack, as soon as he realized it, his twitching has calmed down a bit.  
“S-sorry.”  
“It’s okay, I didn’t wanna scare you, it’s my bad.” A little empathizing smile appeared on Token’s face; he was already used to Tweek’s reactions, even though, since he was friends with Craig, it seemed to be getting better – well not anymore.   
“Dude, you okay? Where’s Craig?”  
A faint embarrassment hit Tweek because he didn’t know the answer either – nor where Craig is, nor if he is okay.  
“Is something wrong? I haven’t seen him or you around much.” Token is a nice guy – Tweek thought – He is always concerned about his friends. But even if his initiations were good, it still freaked out Tweek.  
“GAH, I-I dunno man. He doesn’t want to talk to me. This is way too much pressure! AGH!”  
“Hey, calm down. What do you mean by he doesn’t wanna talk to you?”  
“I-I dunno. He just said that after he came back.”  
“Came back? From where?”  
“W-what?! Gah! He moved away with his dad for like a month! Too much pressure!”  
“Really?” Token seemed shocked. “He didn’t tell me that. I mean, we didn’t really talk during the second half of summer but... That’s crazy, man! Did he tell you this?”  
“Ah, he didn’t have to... I was at his place w-when his parents started to argue and he said I shouldn’t worry but I worried and then his father said they are going to move away and in the morning he-he just g-grabbed Craig and-and they were g-gone.” The last part was hard to understand, because the blonde’s stutter got worse and he started to sniffle.   
“And did you speak with him afterwards?”  
“I-I did, but for only a minute or two, he disappeared quickly. I have no idea what happened dude!”  
“Chill out, hey, calm down a bit.” He tried to comfort Tweek, but it was clearly not his territory. It was always Craig, who could calm down the twitchy little boy, when he had a panic attack or something like that. While patting his friend’s shoulder uncomfortably, he was thinking about the other boy. Even if they were friends, Craig didn’t share too much personal information about himself, the only exception was Tweek, who was with him all the time. Their little group – Tweek, Token, Clyde and Craig – joked about it many times that Tweek couldn’t live through a day without the boy in the blue chullo. Because of this, Token started to worry about his friend for real. He had to speak with him.   
“Hey, I’ll ask him about this shit, okay? Just... Try not to pass out ‘til I get an answer.”  
“T-thanks, dude.”  
“Sure.”

“Hey, fucker!”  
Craig turned around for the familiar voice, but he didn’t care about him that much to even flip him off. Token was getting more concerned, it wasn’t like his friend.  
“Hey.”  
“Man, you look awful. What happened? You didn’t say hi or anything.”  
“I don’t know, I just didn’t really care, I think.” He said while he packed some of his notebooks into his backpack, like if there was anything in them, except maybe the one written ‘Science’ on its cover. As he shut back his locker’s door, Token continued talking to him, now about some irrelevant and boring stuff about his summer, even though he didn’t get much response, even less than usual.  
“...So I didn’t really think about it at all, but the Clyde said the due is like today, then I finally finished and sent it in the morning.”  
“Hmm...”  
“Anyways, Tweek told me that you moved away... for a month from town?” The mentioning of the boy’s name caused Craig almost trip over his own legs. “Dude, you...”  
“Whatever, what do you want?”  
“What do I want? Maybe you to stop bitchin’ around?!”  
“Fuck off.”  
“How about no? Craig... You are freaking me out man, not to mention Tweek. That boy is like 200% more stressed now than ever, and it’s because of you.”  
“He is always stressed.” _He can’t even say his name anymore._  
“Do you even hear yourself? I know you don’t give a shit about anybody else, but Tweek is your best friend, dude! What happened when your father took you?!”  
“...Nothing.”  
“Bullshit!”

Now Token was pretty fed up with his friend’s behavior. They were staring at each other in the empty hallway, it was lucky that no one could hear them arguing. Token grabbed Craig’s arm, ready to shout at him more, but Craig’s hissed at the movement. The black boy sensed something deep inside, and he pulled his friend’s sleeve up by force, since the other was fighting back. Token was more than surprised when he saw the purple, blue and black bruises all over Craig’s arm. “What the hell...”  
Craig pulled back his arm from the grip and hide the bruises with his hoodie’s sleeve.  
“Fuck off and mind your own business.” He was starting to walk away, but Token didn’t allow him.  
“Who the fuck did that?! Craig!”  
“Seriously, fuck off or I’ll punch you.”  
“I doubt that you would stand a chance against me, so cut the bullshit. Dude... Was it your... dad?” He didn’t really think about it before the question slipped out of him, it was more like some kind of ancient sense what made him say that.

But Craig didn’t answer. He didn’t prepare an answer for a question like that. He was more of a zombie for the last month, mostly because if he doesn’t have to think about his situation, it couldn’t hurt him more. And now, something was awaking in him, something that told him to don’t speak any other word.

“...Craig.”

Token’s voice sounded like it was brought to him from far away by the wind, more of a whistle, than an actual call. It reminded him of the last spring break, when he and his classmates were at a cave for school trip, and everybody tried to create a louder echo than the other. His memories were interrupted by two hands which cupped his cheeks, to get his attention. His eyes met with the other boy’s, acknowledging his presence, so Token let go him. He felt that under his eyes there were some wet lines, which he didn’t remember when they appeared. When he spoke up, his voice cracked a bit.

“I... can’t talk to Tweek.” He didn’t say the name for long and now it seemed unfamiliar.  
“But why in the actual hell? This is bullshit!”  
“...I know.”  
“Can’t I help somehow?”  
“I really don’t know.”  
“Ah- Okay. Then _should I_ tell Tweek?”  
“Please, don’t.”  
Craig wasn’t the person, who asked his friends anything, never in his life before.

“But... Fine. Even though if I can help with anything, you should tell. And don’t avoid all of us. Even if you can’t talk with him, you should sit with us in lunchtime. We are friends after all, right? He didn’t say anything about who you sit with, right?”  
“I guess so...”  
“Then it’s settled. Now come over, I have some pretty neat games, I bet you haven’t played with.”  
“Thanks, man.”  
“Sure.”

After a good three hours of playing some random games on Token’s PS, Craig decided that it’s time to go home. Even if Craig was nowhere near to his past self, the other boy was grateful for his company, he really did miss his second-best friend. When they exchanged their goodbyes, Token remembered that he promised Tweek to tell him what’s up with the other boy. He reached for his phone, which was a brand new one again, because his father thought he should get one for the new school year – what the actual hell was going through the man’s mind, Token didn’t know, but he also didn’t complain because of any new stuff he got from him. On the phone’s screen, the Coonstagram app appeared, that everyone used in the town, since their last superhero-wannabe game. He opened the chat with Tweek to inform the blonde boy.

Tupperware: Hey bro  
Wonder Tweek: Did he say anything?  
Tupperware: Wow, that was fast, but nm I wanted to tell anyways  
Wonder Tweek: ?????  
Tupperware: So, it’s fckd up, literally he can’t talk to u  
Wonder Tweek: WTFMAN  
Tupperware: Wait for me to finish maybe??  
Wonder Tweek: Sry  
Tupperware: So, even if he can’t talk to u, he doesn’t h8 u ok? He’s in deep shit, but I convinced him to sit with us and stuff, it’s better that nothing  
Wonder Tweek: WHAT??? whathappnd  
Tupperware: Be patient ok? I’m sure he will tell u  
Wonder Tweek: Only told u  
Tupperware: By accident and with some shouting yes, but not by himself ANYWAYS don’t try to talk to him until he wants to cause he would be in deeper shit  
Wonder Tweek: Ok, thanks  
Tupperware: Nm. I was worried too, still we can’t push him, right?  
Wonder Tweek: Ok  
Tupperware: I meant it  
Wonder Tweek: AGHHHISAIDOK  
Tupperware: I make sure dat he s ok, don’t panic too much  
Wonder Tweek: TOO mUCH pREssure!!!4! 4  
Tupperware: Try 2 sleep, I go now, bye

On the other side of the chat, Tweek was far away from sleeping, he just tossed and turned in his bed, thinking about his (ex?) best friend and what his problems might be, but every single time he only could think that it was him, Tweek, who was the problem in the first place. He was too clingy, he talked too much and Craig didn’t like noisy people. He was starting to think about all his negative traits, his stutter, his way of talking, his too faint skin, his dark circles under his eyes and his clothes which he couldn’t put on properly in the morning and Craig always had to do the buttons over again every day. He couldn’t help it but panicking over everything what he thought could annoy Craig. When the morning came, he had to get up without any sleep from the night, so he started with three coffees before school even started.

In lunchtime, he did as Token sad him to the day before and sit with him and Clyde at their usual table. The cafeteria was crowded as always, even if the food was far from good. It sure can’t be helped that the parents find it easier to give them money than to prepare actual food in the morning rush. Tweek was halfway done with his burger and finished his sixth coffee of the day when the familiar chullo appeared behind him, to which Clyde’s words drew his attention.   
“Hey, man! Long time no see, what’s up?”  
“Nothing.”  
“A dickhead as always, great.” Clyde got kicked under the table by Token for his words, but it didn’t seem to reach the brown-haired boy’s brain. “’The fuck is your problem?!”  
“Idiot.” Token responded.   
“Whatever, you two are real dicks, the only one who doesn’t insult me here is Tweek, right dude?” Tweek couldn’t really response since his eyes and mind was on the Tucker boy.

“DUDE! Quit staring at your boyfriend, you should defend me now or something!”  
It was an old joke to call them boyfriends in the group, but at the present, Craig didn’t give his usual ‘Fuck off’ answer, he just seemed to feel awkward and stayed silent.  
“I-I wasn’t- It w-was-“  
“Sure, whatever. Anyway, since the two princesses did the honor of eating with us, I can finally ask what I wanted...”

It was Clyde usual behavior, that he waited for someone to ask him what he wanted to say, to be more dramatic about it. So, Token sighed and gave him what he wanted.

“What is it?”  
“Well, thank you for asking, Token! I was going to plan a party for the class, since – as I hope you remember – my birthday will be next week. And you are all in the honorable duty of helping me to prepare everything.” Said Clyde with an evil grin.   
“Do we really have to?”  
“Yes Token, you HAVE TO, no skipping or you are not invited and you can’t eat from my birthday cake, which my mother does this year!” Like by some magic words, the three boys agreed to help immediately, since Clyde’s mom did one of the most delicious cakes in the whole town. “Cool, then it’s settled! The party will be on Saturday afternoon, you should get all the stuff before it, I will give you a list tomorrow.” Clyde seemed really happy, if it was not about the cake, he was sure that his friends had no intention to help at all. Now his only task to persuade his mother until Saturday to actually make his cake.

For Craig it was a poor choice to accept helping Clyde with his fucking party, the raven-haired boy realized a minute after.

* * *

When Craig waited for Token and Tweek to show up after school with the list Clyde had probably given them, he felt a knot in his stomach, but he couldn’t explain why. He just didn’t have to speak to Tweek and it should be okay, Tweek wasn’t the one who would start a conversation anyways – at least he really hoped that. After a few minutes of waiting in the cold weather, the two boys walked out through the main gate towards Craig. They didn’t talk much, Token showed the shopping list and said that they would able to get everything at the nearby supermarket. Tweek and Craig tried to avoid each other as much as it was possible, so it was mostly only Token and Craig talking about some bullshit time to time. When they arrived to the shop, Token disappeared to the party section, explaining, that it would be way faster to get all the things if they would split up - of course he didn’t mention that he also hoped he can make the other two talk, if they were left alone.

“We should get the food then.” Said Craig in his usual monotone voice, waking Tweek up from his daydreaming.   
“AH! S-sure.”  
They walked in an awkward silence, frustration tensing up inside them. During throwing random snacks and drinks that they liked into the basket, Tweek couldn’t hold his thoughts back anymore. He inhaled, gathering his braveness and spoke up.

“I-I know that you told Token, you don’t want to tell me yet what’s up with you.” He confessed. He didn’t really know, why he needed to say that, but he did.

“I see.”

Craig was unsure about what he should answer, or to answer anything at all. He wasn’t mad at Token but he certainly was surprised why he would tell him that, causing Tweek much more to worry about. But of course, they didn’t know Tweek as well as him, they didn’t know what to tell him and what not to.

“Do you hate me, Craig?”

 Tweek looked up to the taller boy’s eyes, yet undropped tears in his bright green eyes. Craig couldn’t help but wanting to punch himself in the face. It was him that made him hurt, not Token. He was at the fault behind that sadness.

“No, I don’t hate you.”

He couldn’t bring himself to confess Tweek that he couldn’t be more far from hating him, he wanted to protect him so badly.

“Then w-why are you ignoring only me?”

Now the tears started to silently flow down on the blonde boy’s cheeks. Craig felt a yet unexperienced pain in his chest at the sight. He looked around, but no one was at the row except them, so the boy in the blue chullo has put down the shopping basket and hugged his friend, whispering to him.

“I’m so sorry, Tweek. I’m really sorry. I can’t talk to you now but I will, okay? I promise. I never wanted to hurt you like this, I’m sorry.”

Tweek clenched his fists against Craig’s body as he cried with no sound. _So, Craig doesn’t hate me_ – he thought. That was a relief but he still didn’t understand anything, no matter how hard he tried. Craig’s silent, monotone voice calmed him down, despite of the pain he felt.

“It will be okay, Tweekers. It will be okay.”

They stood for a bit more, while hugging each other, until Tweek’s tears stopped. After Craig was sure about again that no one could see them, he placed a soft kiss onto the top of the blonde locks below his nose.  
They finished the shopping, having a bit of a trouble finding all of the ingredients to Clyde’s future cake, but they managed to meet up with Token at the till fifteen minutes after. It was just enough time for Tweek to hide the marks of crying from their friend. They stayed silent, Tweek and Craig, after the blonde’s breakdown, so for Token, it seemed he achieved nothing by venturing through the store alone, leaving those two behind.

They dropped off the stuff they bought at Clyde’s house, to his mom.

“Thank you, boys, for helping Clyde with his little party! It’s so great that he has friends like you!” She chattered happily.   
“Not like he deserves us.” Craig mumbled to himself.

To cover up his not so nice friend’s comment, Token loudly said goodbye to the women, who seemed to be not notice the thing.

“Dude, don’t mess up with your attitude our chance for that cake.” Token scolded him after they left the house.   
“Whatever.”  
“Come on, just once a year don’t be an asshole.” Token bantered Craig.   
“Can’t promise anything.” He shrugged, making the other two smile at his never changing behavior.   
“Why am I even friends with you?” Token asked the rhetorical question.   
“Because you fucking love me deep inside.”  
“Yeah, of course, dork.”

They said their goodbyes and headed home, but because Tweek did actually live next to Craig, they went together, side by side, silently. Tweek was twitching as usual, but for Craig it seemed far worse, maybe because it was quite a long time ago for them to walk like this. The taller boy wanted to grab onto Tweek, to comfort him, but he just left his hand in his coat’s cold pocket. They didn’t even say goodbye, just looked at each other and then headed to their own house without a word.

Craig started to think about Tweek again and again, no matter how hard he tried to focus his attention on other things. Even when he started to watch Red Racer – his favorite show – he thought about the times when Tweek was watching it with him. It was more than clear to Craig that Tweek wasn’t interested in the series, he just watched it because of him, which always made his cold ass heart getting warm a bit. He was playing with Stripe #4 too, but then he remembered when Tweek was always there for him, when his past Stripes passed away and helped him to choose a new one together, trying to cheer him up. He was aware of that the little boy was always by his side, though it seemed to their friends that Tweek was the one who needed him more, but it was mutual, he needed his friend as much as he needed him. But it wasn’t as simple, just to walk to his house, apologize and be best friends again, at least not with his family. He wasn’t scared of his father, but he was concerned about him to actually hurt Tweek too. That boy was much more fragile than him, he couldn’t risk Tweek’s physical well-being because of his selfish needs; he needed to protect him. So, when he was thinking about him, he just let the thoughts run through his head, leaving his heart aching badly.

When Saturday had come, he was lying to his dad without a single blink of the eye. He asked him that who was going to the party and when Craig left Tweek out from the guest list, his father asked if the twitchy boy would go.   
“No.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Because I asked Clyde to not invite him or I wouldn’t go.”

His father looked suspicious for a second, but then he let the thing go, since he hasn’t heard about Tweek since their last argument, and when he asked around the teachers, they also said that Craig was nowhere near to him since school started – at least in the classes, where they could see him.

  
“Good.”

  
Craig was relieved that he wasn’t questioned furthermore, even if it was way too easy for him to lie to anyone – maybe except Tweek, it was really hard to not tell him the truth.

Craig walked to Clyde’s house earlier than the party, as they all agreed the other day. Tweek and Token were already there, so when he walked into the kitchen, he joined them with putting the snacks to bowls and bringing all the stuff outside to their garden, where the tables and chairs were already set up and where Clyde tried to bring alive the hi-fi system.

The birthday party was pretty boring for Craig for the next few hours. When they’ve finished the preparations, some of the guests had already arrived. Clyde’s mom has set up some party games where the kids could play until the cake. But the games for Craig were pretty lame and even if they weren’t he wouldn’t take a chance to destroy his ‘cool’ image, so he just watched the others, while he was slurping his orange juice. Then he noticed that he wasn’t the only one not enjoying the party that much – Tweek sat at the table, picking out some suspiciously-blue colored popcorn out of a bowl full of candy popcorn. His hands were trembling a little, so he dropped a popcorn now and then but he didn’t give up, until he gathered all the blue ones to his paper plate. Now popcorn was everywhere and when Tweek noticed that, a faint squeak has left his mouth, which made Craig chuckle at the distance. Then Clyde’s mom told the kids – now covered in paint somehow – that they should cut the cake. Everyone was excited about it, even Craig has joined to the crowd to get a piece of Mrs. Donovan’s famously-delicious miracle. But Tweek hasn’t even touch his piece, which made the Tucker boy concerned. He didn’t want to watch his friend like a creepy stalker, but he couldn’t help it, so when the blonde started to climb off his chair and wandered around nervously, his eyes were locked on him the whole time.

Tweek sneaked out, without anyone to notice, from the loud music and cheering as everyone gave Clyde their gifts. He walked up to his friend’s bedroom and tried to prevent his anxiety attack. He felt his chest tightening as the breathing was getting harder and harder. He sat down to the bed, trying to remember his relaxing exercises. Suddenly, a distant voice started to call him and he realized somebody was in front of him, kneeling and holding his hands tightly. His vision started to clear up and he saw that the voice was Craig’s. His eyes were in shock, looking at him.

“Tweek! Tweek, come on, you have to concentrate! Breathe in and out, slowly. Do you remember how to do it? One, two, three in and four, five, six out, do it with me, okay?”

Craig had keep his voice low and slow even when he was more than concerned. He knew way too well how to deal with Tweek’s panic attacks, he couldn’t allow himself to sound angry or frightened that would only cause more damage to the shorter boy.

Tweek started to get synchronized with Craig and his breathing started to calm down. Craig let out a deep sigh and climbed to the bed next to him, hugging him tightly. The blonde’s hands found their way to Craig’s back, hugging him back. He really had no idea how would he have made it without Craig when he was in a state like this. After a good ten minutes, Craig loosened his arms around Tweek, allowing them to look at each other.

“H-how did you...-“Tweek started, getting confused how Craig knew where he was if he ignored him in the first place.   
“I watched you during the party and when I saw you running inside, I followed you here. ...Because I was worried.” Damn, to not be able to talk normally with Tweek for the past few weeks made him not be able to control his words.

“Y-you were... worried?” Tweek asked as if he couldn’t believe his ears. Craig never has said things like this. Usually he would just respond with a ‘doesn’t matter’.

It seemed like, for a minute or so, that the boy hesitated with his answer, not sure, if he should tell the truth or not.

“Look, I wanted to tell you this already, but I couldn’t. I’m still afraid that my dad would hurt you or something like that, but I see that even if not intentionally, but I hurt you too now, so...”  
Craig started embarrassed, but Tweek didn’t quite understand what he meant.

“Hurt me?! Why your dad would hurt me?!”  
“It’s... I think it’s because he thinks I’m turning into gay or something, because of you.” He finally confessed, but the smaller boy now seemed even more confused.

“W-what?! But we’re not gay! He knows that! It’s just because of the Asian girls and PC Principal’s bullshit! GAH!”  
“I know, okay? But he doesn’t see that way. He told me not to talk with you, he took my phone and my laptop away so I couldn’t make contact with you. I’m really sorry about this Tweekers, I know it’s fucked up.”  
“YES, IT IS!! W-why would he do that?! Wait... Does t-that mean, he was the one, who inhibited you from talking to me even school?! That’s insane!”  
“Yeah, I know... But I can’t handle it anymore. Seeing you like this, panicking over me.”

Tweek was a bit relieved that now he knew why his friend didn’t talk to him, but he was also worrying about the whole situation, it didn’t make sense. Sure, they were close friend with Craig and they’ve gotten even closer when the whole yaoi thing spread around the town, but it was only friendship, at least Tweek thought that. But he didn’t really pay attention that their relationship started to become more and more intimate than with his other friends’. With all the hugs and sleeping in the same bed, you couldn’t say that they seemed to be only friends. But in Tweek’s mind, it wasn’t something to be concerned about, he was only panicking because of losing his best friend. He needed to do something about it.

“Then, what should we do?” He asked.  
“As long as he won’t know that we talk, it should be okay. I mean, he doesn’t follow me everywhere, but we still can’t talk through messages, since I don’t have any devices, only like a kind of secret or something.”  
“L-like some kind of Romeo and Juliet?”

Tweek didn’t think about his choice of words, he just associated with the movie he saw the last week. However, both of them blushed at the idea, but they tried to convince themselves, it was only because of the absurdity of the situation.

“Yeah... Something like that.”  
“But I can’t go over.”  
“No, you could get hurt.”  
“And you can’t come over.”

Craig wanted to answer immediately but then he thought about something.

“Maybe I could... I mean, if your parents are not home or don’t notice, because maybe they would tell my father.”  
“This is really getting to be like some kind of drama shit.”

They both laughed, but agreed to meet up secretly, without any adult knowing. While they were talking about some random stuff, Tweek realized that they were still holding to each other and he immediately turned red.

“What’s up Tweekers?” Craig asked him, but then he looked at the direction as the other and blushed too before he let go off the smaller hands.

“Sorry ‘bout that.”  
“It’s o-okay, I guess. GAH! I-I mean you don’t need to apologize!”

Tweek panicked at his choice of words, but the Tucker boy just smiled at him, thinking that Tweek’s reaction was not just funny but... _cute?_ Was is weird for him to think that? He tried to shake off his inner voices, but somewhere, deep in his mind, a single thought started to make its long way to his consciousness: _‘Tweek is cute’_.


	3. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If they don't get caught, it will be okay, right? Then why is there such an uneasy feeling in Craig?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter and it took a little longer than I wanted, forgive me my dear readers, who has left.

On the weekend, not long after the party has come to its end, Tweek and Craig also gave Clyde their gifts, while the birthday boy was complaining about how they could disappear. Tweek was struggling with getting a good excuse, although Craig was reassuring Token without words, that he has talked with his friend and it’d be okay from then.  
After they’ve exchanged goodbyes with the two other friends, Tweek and Craig was walking home together, but getting near to their houses, Craig stopped.

“Um... Which day your parents won’t be home?”  
“A-Actually, on Monday they’ll only come home late night, they will be in charge to close the shop.”

Craig was thinking a bit, biting his upper lip, while Tweek was looking curious standing in front of him.

“Okay. Can I go over around six? Dad will be out for drinking after work, and probably be back a few hours later.”  
“Ah! Yeah- I mean sure.”  
“They see you on Monday.”

Craig couldn’t resist, but give his best friend a tight hug, to reassure himself and Tweek too, it’ll be okay. And Tweek was overwhelmed by joy because of it. He was petrified of losing Craig and now it seemed to be back in normal again.

Tweek was nervous about the whole “secret meeting” stuff, he felt it would be too much pressure – and oh boy, he was right. He was trembling a little bit more than usual on Monday morning, when he went to the bus stop. Of course, he didn’t get any sleep the night before, just waiting for the first glow of the sun to appear, then he had gotten up and started his morning routine.

Now with a steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee in his hand, he walked towards Clyde at the bus stop, who was always the first to arrive. Clyde seemed to be his usual self, just with more grinning, probably because of the tons of presents he had gotten.

“Heya Tweeks!”  
“Hi!” Tweek responded with a little bit higher tone than usual, but the other boy was too focused on his own happiness to realize that.

Tweek’s mind went off to his best friend again. He couldn’t help it but think about the party; to be honest, he could only think about that. Perhaps it was because he was grateful for Craig to be there for him when it was needed, but a strange feeling didn’t let him rest. He felt that Craig’s hiding something big for him to handle alone. After talking to him and gotten comforted, he couldn’t point out, but something was off. However, Tweek had too many problems already and since they were so overwhelming, he tried to not focus on this odd feeling.

After a few minutes, Token arrived too and because Craig had no longer been in their companion since the school started, they just got on the school bus when it has arrived. Tweek wasn’t talking too much as usual, he just tried to not over panic the road, thinking about what could go wrong, like getting hit by a car or kidnapped by aliens.

The whole day was quite calm, nothing particular happened, Except Cartman’s loud arguing with the teacher about the inconvenience of learning anything in connection with Jews, they had a quiet day during the morning lessons. When lunchtime had arrived, Tweek tried to save an empty seat next to himself if Craig would consider to sit next to him like he did always before. Nonetheless this thought, Tweek was still surprised when his best friend lumped down onto the chair on his right. When Tweek jumped a bit in his seat, Craig put his forearm right next to his, to be able to calm him by a simple touch, without anyone noticing.

When school was finally over, Tweek made up some weak justification for his other two friends and hurried home, excited by the afternoon. It was silly, but he wanted to do something with his room before Craig would arrive, like packing away his model aeroplane, which was half done for a month now – he didn’t even have the will to do anything without knowing his best friend’s situation. When he placed the toy carefully into his treasure chest-looking box, the phone downstairs started to ring. He tried his best, to not fall over in his unwashed clothes on the floor, but it was quite a long time until he managed to get to the phone.

For Craig, things were just as messy but exiting in some strange way. After he got home, he kicked off his shoes and hurried up to his room. Dropping down his bag in front of the closet, his mind was on Tweek already. Craig promised Tweek to call him, if the plans for the night remained the same, so after he checked the whole house twice and made sure about his father’s absence, he reached for the house phone and dialed the Tweaks’ number. He memorized it so many years ago, like his two other friends phone number, and now it felt like it was decades ago when he last used it. On the other end of the line, there was that familiar ringing sound and just as Craig started to become nervous, Tweek finally picked up.  
“Hi! Sorry, I was upstairs and I didn’t-“  
“It’s okay. I just wanted to reassure the plan.”  
Craig sounded a bit worried, but as the thought crossed Tweek’s mind, he just shook it off - he couldn’t accept the fact, that his best friend would actually worry.   
“So, my dad usually goes out at eight, maybe 9. Is that okay?”  
“Y-yeah! Sure, my parents watch TV in their bed around that time, so I’ll just leave the door open.”  
“Thanks. Now I have to go. He should be here in any minute. Later.”  
“Yeah, late-“  
Tweek couldn’t finish his sentence, since the other hung up. The blonde was angry about that for a minute or two, but then the coffee machine gave a beeping noise, so he forgot about it as the thought of fresh coffee crossed his mind.  
On the other hand, Craig was just in time for putting down the phone, as his father opened the front door in the next moment. He nodded to the older man coldly, then turned towards the stairs to go up and spend some time with his ‘son’, before he sneaks out for the night.

Eventually, the time has arrived, when Thomas was heading out to grab some drinks with his so-called friends. Craig’s mom and sister were watching some lady show in the TV and they didn’t even notice when Craig went out through the main door. His footsteps were quiet as he walked towards the Tweaks house. But as soon as he wanted to use the door, he saw a shadow in the corner of his eye; Tweek’s dad was in the kitchen, probably getting some late-night coffee, so he quickly decided to climb up to the oak tree under Tweek’s window, instead of the original plan. When he managed to knock on the glass from the top of the tree, he could hear the familiar scream of surprise from inside. Then the window was opened and he jumped into the room, onto Tweek’s bed.

“JESUS, MAN! W-what the actual hell?!”  
“Your dad was downstairs, so I improvised.”  
“GaH, what were you thinking? You could get hurt or something!”  
“Yeah, but I didn’t. See?” Craig replied, turning around in front of the other boy.

Tweek didn’t seem convinced, but he just let it go as his other concerns about the raven-haired boy. Instead of arguing more, he grabbed one of the controllers lying on the floor and started the new Red Racer game he borrowed from Token for tonight. Craig seemed to be okay with that and sat down next to his friend and took the other controller, getting more comfortable by crossing his legs.

They’ve played a few rounds in almost total silence, trying not to get Tweek’s parents attention, but after a while, Craig’s phone started play the alarm, which was the sign of their time together. He turned the melody off, but feeling Tweek’s eyes on his back, similar to a stab by an arrow, Craig turned with an apologizing look on his face. Tweek seemed to understanding, but Craig couldn’t shake off the feel of guilt. Sure, it wasn’t _his_ fault he had to go home, but deep inside he started to think, it is. It was his fault, he didn’t try harder, when his father’s cut all the connections between them. It was his fault that he hasn’t told everything Tweek as soon as it was possible. It was his fault that he was a coward, because he was too afraid he couldn’t protect Tweek from his father’s rage when it would come to that. Craig had to think about a better solution than hiding, Tweek wouldn’t be able to take the stress much longer. Before Tweek could asked why Craig was so far away in his mind, the boy with the blonde locks and those bright sky-blue eyes had found himself being hugged by his friend, and patted on the top of his head, like every time Craig wanted to comfort him.

 “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Craig asked.   
“U-hm. Tomorrow.”

With that, Craig double-checked the corridor and tip-toed down the stairs and then out of the front door. Tweek watched him walking away from their house, sneaking into his own. Not even five minutes passed, Thomas Tucker has appeared on the street, a bit unsure about his steps, but conscious enough to look at Tweek’s window with the same disgust he had towards the boy in the past few month – or were they only weeks? Tweek couldn’t tell at the time, he was too shocked. He got caught. On Thomas’s face, a realization appeared as he processed the boy’s figure and staring look from the window. Tweek tried to pull back the curtains as soon as possible, but he forgot about the window – the curtain almost fell completely off by the sudden movement and by the unforeseen breeze of the night the cloth was all over on his face. Tweek started to panic and he fell off the bed with a scream.

Only the boy’s ‘luck’ could be the reason, why Thomas didn’t question Tweek’s hysterical behavioral, since he was already sure, the Tweak’s son was retarded. So, the older man just went inside his home without a word.  
  



	4. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig made his decision, and he is starting to more clearly.

Craig was getting tired from all the worries and getting ideas how to get a solution for the cause. He could only think about one resolving: not to play by his father’s rules. But with this, there would be consequences, like him getting hurt – which wasn’t a problem for him if Tweek wouldn’t freak out about it – or _Tweek_ getting hurt – which was his main concern. How can he protect Tweek from his father’s rage? He knew that his mother wouldn’t let Thomas to take away Craig for a second time. She may seem a bad mother in other’s eye, but there was a limit, she would let happen without words. However, if Thomas can’t forbid Craig to see Tweek, he will try to prevent Tweek to see him – by any costs. His dad didn’t give a second thought not to beat up his own son, so why would he do it if it’s someone else’s son – Craig _knew_ him. Furthermore, the Tucker boy believed that if his father would see them, when he hugs Tweek or hold his hands to calm him down because of some panic attacks, Thomas would beat the shit out of them. Craig had to make a choice.

On the next school day, Craig has already been in class before anyone else, which was way out of the ordinary. Usually, he was late or didn’t even go to the first class, because he overslept and his parents didn’t bother to wake him up. Therefore, when Tweek, Clyde and Token has arrived with their usual bus, they were quite surprised, especially when they saw Craig sitting on Tweek’s desk, waving at him like he used to be before his father became delusional. Even Clyde noticed something was different, but just boxed Craig’s arm as a ‘good morning’ gesture, then went to his seat along with Token who happened to sit next to him that year. Tweek seemed nervous, but he tried to go along and just dropped his bag, down on his chair and jumping up on the desk beside Craig.

“’Morning, Tweek!”

The Tucker boy seemed relaxed, with his nasal twang, deep toned voice.

“Ngh, Craig, hi.” Tweek was biting his lips, but then decided to speak up his mind. “A-Aren’t you supposed to avoid me? Agh! I-I mean I’m happy to see you, but what about you dad?!”  
“Chill out, dude. I was thinking about it, and I figured it out, as long as we don’t do any gay shit, it should be okay. At least, I hope I can persuade him.”  
“W-what?! What gay shit? We’re NOT gay! AGH! Too much pressure!” Tweek grabbed his hair but Craig got a hold of his hands by instinct and pushed them down. Now almost everyone in the class was looking at them curiously. Craig didn’t want to get that much attention, mainly, because he knew how Tweek felt about it. So, he tried to explain him.  
“I mean, what he _thinks_ is gay. You know, like when I hug you or something. Look, I can’t help it, you have to admit, we seemed to be pretty gay with all that hand holding... Oh, don’t start it, believe me, I know it was because of the Asian girls, but still-”  
Tweek was still concerned about being called gay – for real – but he accepted Craig’s point. No more intimacy like that. Not like in the past few weeks, they did it anyways – well, except when they had been alone. _Wait. Why did they those things when they were alone? It was just for the town’s sake, right?_ Tweek felt he was having a weird feeling. He didn’t have the impression of a panic attack, but he sensed his chest getting heavier and the air inside getting uncomfortably warm. In his case, it was bittersweet for him – he really liked Craig but Tweek knew that the other would never accept his real feelings, so he tried to ignore them and not to get on Craig’s nerves with his clinginess. Even though, for a short time now, Craig was the one to initiate every touch they shared. Tweek didn’t want to get his hopes up, so it hurt like hell to let Craig do everything while he was arguing with himself inside, if it meant what he wanted to be.

Eventually, he was knocked out from his thoughts by the bell ring. Craig slipped down from his desk and grabbed the chair of his on in front of Tweek’s seat. As the ringing stopped, Mr. Mackey walked in to substitute Mr. Garrison by teaching about how bad drugs are and why the students should never please themselves with stray cats – whatever he meant by that. By looks on the children’s face, only Cartman’s group had any idea why Mr. Mackey was talking about it anyways.

In lunchtime, Tweek was ecstatic about Craig sitting with them. Of course, he was sitting with them for a few days now, but it was different this time, because he could talk with him as much as he wanted. So, they chatted about any kind of topic what they could think of – school, Red Racer, the last nasty thing that Cartman did to Butters – anything really. Tweek didn’t even remember when he was this relaxed – or in his case, not stressed out that much – in school the last time.

After the classes had ended, they also walked home together. Craig could see Tweek’s joy, and that made him happy too. He didn’t know, why exactly made him glad to see the jittery boy like this. He was looking at his smile, listening to his laughs, but he couldn’t give a reason, what made him much happier around Tweek than any other people. He started to think about it, if there was any other person or anything that made him feel the same way. Maybe Stripe, but if he was honest, Stripe was also in connection with Tweek, since they were his ‘parents’. It would have been great, if Mr. Mackey did a lesson about these kinds of stuff and not lecturing them about cats and drugs.

Tweek waved him goodbye as the reached his house, and Craig was left alone with his thoughts. As he walked inside the Tucker house, his mind was all around Tweek. He didn’t even notice his father sitting on the couch, arms crossed on his chest, trying to hold back his fury.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Thomas yelled at him, getting up. He walked towards Craig, who was startled for a moment, but then reminded himself his decision.   
“What?” Craig tried his best to look as confidant and stoic as usual – he is not afraid from his father and he had to know it too. His father stood in front of him and with his taller figure, Craig had to look up to him.   
“Do you have the nerves to talk back?!”

With that, Craig felt his face being slapped so hard, his mouth cracked. However, he didn’t say a word for a moment, just staring right into the other man’s eyes, determined.

“He is my friend and can’t do shit about it.” The boy was indeed afraid a little bit, even though he wouldn’t admit, but he told the man what he figured out last night. “We didn’t do anything, just talking. I do that all the time with Token and Clyde. He is my best friend, so I was closer to him before, but I told him it’s not okay to that anymore. You can’t forbid me to talk to him, we are living next to each other, dammit! We are just friends!” He wasn’t sure if he really needed to add the last part, especially, because his feelings seemed to be perplexed these days.

Thomas didn’t seem to be convinced, but he liked to hear that there’s nothing wrong with _his_ kid. His son knew what’s right for him to do, but he didn’t want to accept his Thomas’ rules completely. He was having a fight within himself – should he trust his son or not.

“So, if I let you talk with him, you won’t do anything distasteful. If you do, I can’t say it won’t have any effect on that little shit.”   
I wasn’t really a question, Craig knew it. It meant that they can be friends, but if the do anything questionable, they will regret it. It was a promise from his father, which made him feel uneasy.   
“Yes.”  
“Now get the fuck out of here, I’m trying to watch the game.”

With that, Thomas turned the TV on and switched to the sports channel. Craig couldn’t believe his luck. He was almost 100% sure that instead of listening to him, his father would just punch and lock him up into his room for a few month. Maybe, his father still had some sense in him. Now he only needed to figure out, what those feelings mean which he has around Tweek.

Craig was friends with Tweek since their fight, which was quite a long time ago. First, they’ve only hung out rarely, but eventually it has become a daily thing. After a while there was the incident with the Asian girls and PC principal. Craig got mad at Tweek because of the whole thing, but especially because of their fake breakup. He told Tweek he was mad because he couldn’t get any girls with his reputation now, but inside, he was just hurt. He would never cause Tweek any pain by his will and being accused of cheating made him angry. Now that he gave it thought, he really enjoyed the fact that they had to pretend they’re a couple. He could be as close to Tweek as he wanted, hold his hands if the other panicked about something trivial and hold him close if it was more serious. Now, he felt his cheeks burn as he imagined Tweek in his arms. By the sudden realization, he gulped – he maybe likes Tweek more than he should.

Tweek wasn’t sleeping, as usual, in the middle of the night, when he got a text from Craig.

Super Craig: I convinced my dad, I don’t need to sneak over  
Wonder Tweak: Wstr  
Wonder Tweak: *What  
Super Craig: He saw us talkin so I spoke with him  
Wonder Tweak: AH okay, I guess. but he still thinks i’m gay? aghgh  
Super Craig: I think so  
Wonder Tweak: JESUS MAN!4!!  
Super Craig: Hey, calm down. It doesn’t matter what he thinks, ok? Just try to sleep  
Wonder Tweak: ...  
Wonder Tweak: ok  
Super Craig: night babe

Tweek smiled at the pet name Craig used so many times. He didn’t know why, but it comforted him. The other boy hadn’t used it for a long time now, and Tweek could tell, it was because he was also stressed. Tweek felt guilty for the whole thing, if he hadn’t been so jittery and get panic attacks easily, Craig wouldn’t have to give him so much affection when he already had his own problems. He wanted to tell Craig that he doesn’t need to be that thoughtful, but it felt so nice. Craig’s chin on the top of his head, his hands resting on his back, waiting for him to calm down. Craig was the only person who really cared about him, looked after him. He would scold him not to drink the third coffee in the morning, make an excuse for him when he felt anxious during the classes, walk home with him, because he knew how paranoiac Tweek was about passing by the park alone. At this point, Tweek wasn’t sure, if all these things Craig did for him in the past was just for the town’s sake. Craig didn’t give a shit about the town, as he told him a few month ago. But with that in his mind, Tweek couldn’t imagine, why did he do anything to make Tweek feel happy. It wasn’t like Craig would do the same things for his other friends, actually he was an asshole to everyone except Tweek. The Tweak boy was thinking about these things so long, that the sun has risen up, still he couldn’t figure out a logical explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, there will be more exitement~


	5. Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody wants to make a confession.

Since the next day was Saturday, Tweek had to go to the coffee shop instead of his parents. Craig asked him so many times, to just ditch them, tell them it was slavery, since he didn’t get any money for working. However, Tweek wasn’t the kind who would argue with his parents about this. He knew them too well for knowing that, they would just laugh and tell him to work anyways. So, it was another day for him to get up before six and go to the Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse for an eight hours shift. The job itself wasn’t too difficult, they had only a few customers compared to the big companies in Denver. Also, there wasn’t many recipes, since the people of South Park mainly asked for an Espresso or a Cappuccino. After at least two years working there, Tweek had come up with some new type of coffees on his own, but only his friends and himself tried them – the adults were old-fashioned about their beverages, you can say.

The shop smelled nice and comfy when Tweek entered to prepare everything before seven, when they officially opened. Sometimes, he would open a bit earlier or later, depending on what condition his parents left the shop in. It was one of those regular days, when he didn’t have any less or more job to do than it was supposed. After he turned the sign ‘Open’, one guy just entered to have his regular – it was Gerald Broflovsky, Kyle’s dad. He was kind to Tweek, so he liked him a lot – many people were impatient and they’ve become rude, when Tweek spilled out their drink while making it, because of his constant trembling. But Kyle’s father was understanding towards everyone just as his son, and it made Tweek’s life a bit easier.

“Hi, Tweek!” Gerald smiled at him while walking in.   
“Good morning, Mister Broflovsky! What can I get you?”  
“Boy, how many times did I tell you to call me Gerald?” he asked without any harsh tones in his voice. “Just the usual, with a little bit of milk today.”  
“Sure. It’ll be ready in a few minutes.”

After Tweek has done his coffee, Gerald thanked him, leaving a small tip in the jar too. Usually, Tweek shouldn’t have taken the tips, but for a few weeks now, his parents allowed him to keep them, if he was the only one in the shift. While other customers walked in and out, getting their daily energy source, Tweek’s mind was on his best friend again. He was really nervous about Craig’s behavior these days. But just as he started to think about him, the other boy has walked in, like he could read Tweek’s mind. The blonde boy’s cheeks turned pink as he saw Craig without his usual hat. He must have forgotten about it, because he only took it off when other people than his family or Tweek couldn’t see him. Craig has walked silently towards the counter, where there was nobody at the moment except Tweek.

“Hey.” Craig sounded tired, but Tweek didn’t know that the other boy couldn’t get much sleep last night. He didn’t know Craig was nervous too, thinking about him the whole night.  
“NH-Hi Craig!”

They didn’t say anything for a minute or two, only listening to the sounds of people talking around them and the coffee machine’s sputter under Tweek’s hands while he was making an order. After he handed out the Americano to a lady from the neighborhood, Craig caught his eyes with his, hesitant about the right choice of words.

“Are you okay?” When he didn’t get an answer just an unsure look from Tweek, he continued. “About last night. I didn’t want to make you nervous about it, I just thought you might wanna know.”  
“Ah, it’s okay, dude. It’s not like I couldn’t sleep because of it.” As soon as he said that, Tweek regretted his words – Craig seemed to feel worse now. “I-I mean I couldn’t sleep because of something else! It wasn’t because of what you told me!”  
“Hmm.” Craig didn’t seemed to be convinced, but he wasn’t in the mood of arguing. Instead, he grabbed the notice written “Be back in a minute” on it, and took Tweek with him to the storage room at the back of the shop. Tweek didn’t resist, he let Craig to do whatever was in his mind.

Inside, Craig closed the door, leaning on it with his back. He actually didn’t know what to do or say, he just wanted some privacy for the two of them. Tweek realized that Craig had nothing in his mind when he took him there by looking at the other boy. Craig’s ears were red as a tomato, eyes locked on his shoes, not being able to look in Tweek’s eyes. Tweek stepped closer to him, trying to catch his glance.

“Craig, what is it? Why are you acting weird?”

Craig look at him, his cheeks blushing. He had no idea how to tell Tweek, it was because of him, without freaking the other boy out.

“Tweek... How do you feel when I hug you?”

It was Tweek’s turn for not knowing what to say. The most obvious answer would have been that he feels happy more than anything when Craig has his arms around him. But he _can’t say that_ , Craig would freak out for sure.

“Nh... I-I think I feel nice. It always calms me down.”  
“I guessed, but... what if I wanted to hug you even though you are not panicking at the moment?”

Tweek’s eyes popped out because of the question. _What could Craig want to say? Why the sudden curiosity about his feelings?_

“Craig... Why do you ask something like this?”

Craig felt embarrassed, now there was no turning back. He wanted to tell somehow his thoughts, but he was actually scared about it.

“It’s- Sometimes I feel like I want to hold you close. I know it sounds weird. Now I look like a creep, right? Sorry, just forget this whole thing, I don’t want to freak you out.”  
“Wa-wait, what? AGH- Freak _me_ out? Dude, it’s me who should freak you out. I mean, if I was honest, actually I really like if you hug me or whatever. I would like to do that many times, but I thought you would be disgusted, since you know... This fake relationship thing.”  
“Huh? What do you mean?”  
“I _mean,_ you’re just doing it for the town, right? Because you want to do this for them, to keep everyone happy. But, for me... Craig it really hurts.” Now, tears were rolling down on Tweek’s pale skin, while he was trying to keep his smile. “I like you a lot, you know? But when I think about that all this shit, how it... No, how I must be burden to you- I-I can’t do this Craig. Don’t ask me to do more, when it’s all fake.”

Tweek tried to wipe off his tears, but they didn’t stop. He felt miserable at the moment, but somehow it was also good to finally tell Craig everything. It was a fake love between them and Tweek couldn’t take it anymore. Maybe, it was the end of their friendship too. Just as Craig could convince his father, just as their relationship was getting back to as it was before – Tweek cried more at the thought of his stupidity. Maybe he should’ve just let Craig go further, maybe he would have get used to being used like that. His small figure was shaking, while he tried to hide his eyes and everything they could see – Craig’s disappointment, fury or even disgust. But as he was burying himself into self-pity, he felt his hands being removed from his eyes, so he could see Craig’s red cheeks and puffy eyes, while the Tucker boy tried to hold back his tears.

“Tweek... You really thought that about me? To be with you because of those idiots? To fake the whole thing?”

The blonde boy didn’t understand. Why was Craig crying? Why didn’t he push away him?

“Tweekers. I-I wasn’t asking you to fake it. I tried to explain that I want to do these things because I really enjoy being with you. Tweek, you really like me? For real? Like like?”

Tweek nodded without hesitation. As an answer for this, Craig hugged him tightly, burying his nose into the other boy’s fluffy hair, then kissing the top of his head gently. They finally realized that they were on the same page for quite a time now. They held each other closely, hearts racing inside their chests. They hoped, no one will find out about them, since Thomas had friends everywhere. However, he didn’t need any friends to inform him, when Mr. Tucker is the one, who would see them in a few month.


End file.
